Resources
Tropes Fanlore’s list of tropes Google Doc with Fanlore tropes + Destiel specific tropes You’re not required to pick something off of these lists. They’re just to get you thinking. Writing resources AO3 posting script - A huge time-saver! converts GDocs formatting into HTML for easy copy/pasting. No more inline HTML in your drafts. Google Docs - Free browser-based document program with collaboration tools that make it easy to work with multiple beta readers at once yWriter6 by Spacejock Software - Free novel-writing software for Windows. Android and iOS versions available. Shaxpir - Free novel-writing software for Windows and Mac. Pro version available. Manuskript - Open-source writing tools Calmly Writer - muse's favorite distraction-free writing tool. She recommends the Chrome extension (it can save backups to your Google Drive automatically). Includes a focus option and optional typewriter sounds! myWriteClub - If you like sprints, check out this site. You can create a custom sprint OR join the global chat and feel slightly less alone in your word slaying. 25-minute sprints begin every half hour with 5-minute breaks in between. You can also track individual projects (see muse's account for an example). Sutori - A visual planning tool Track My Words - A free add-on for Google Docs that tracks your writing stats Grammarly - A free tool to help you identify grammar issues in your writing Hemingway Editor - If you're worried your writing isn't clear, this free tool helps identify adverbs, use of the passive voice, and sentences that may be confusing. (Note from muse: There's nothing wrong with adverbs or longer sentences, and this tool is not for everyone.) Ambient Tones - Listen to hundreds of customized ambient soundscapes (there are many for SPN specifically!) or create your own How to embed and image on AO3 How to make your images responsive on AO3 Fic Prompt Generator - Gives you a setting, genre, prompt, and trope. Wheel Decide - Can't make a decision? Maybe this wheel can help. Minotaur's Sex Tips for Slash Writers - An older but evergreen resource. This is NSFW and only appropriate for our 18+ participants. (The author passed away in 2009 but the website has been maintained.) Art & graphic design resources Canva - This is a browser-based design program. Easy to use if you're familiar with Adobe InDesign, but the learning curve isn't too steep. The free tier is pretty robust. iOS app also available. Pixlr.com A browser-based image editor that offers many of Photoshop’s features and has a similar interface. FireAlpaca - Free painting software for Mac and PC Krita - Professional open source digital painting software for Mac, PC, and Linux FontSquirrel - A collection of typefaces that can be used in any project--even commercial! DaFont.com - A big assortment of fonts! Watch the licenses on these if you do any sort of commercial work. Many are personal-use only. Pixabay - Stock photography & illustrations free to use on any project, even commercial Unsplash - Gorgeous stock photography totally free to use for personal and commercial work Pexels - Another free stock photography site Resources for moderators Airtable - Our favorite organizing tool. This is an affiliate link that supports the DCBB (we pay to use this software, but there is a free version you can use) Google Drive - Great for collaborating with multiple mods! Create and share folders to help you plan. Miscellaneous links Dean/Cas Friendly Challenges